The Louhearst Expedition: Kanto
by Lolli-S
Summary: Rewritten. Formerly titled "Louhearst Expedition: Year One." When Logan Martin signed up for the Louhearst Expedition, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Traveling around four reigons with a group of people and pokemon with very different personalities was just the start of it. Drama, mysteries, and conspiracies rear their ugly heads and Logan must deal with it all.


**A/N: I think I owe an explanation before anyone begins reading. A little over two years ago, I started a story called: The Louhearst Expedition. Long story short, there were some people who liked it, but I felt it lacked something. Looking back, I should have taken a better look at a lot of the constructive criticism. In addition to that, the plot was a bit weak and I had written myself into a corner, so I had a decision to make. Give up or think of some way to fix everything? I went with the latter and what better way to fix something than to start from the beginning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Louhearst Expedition: Kanto**

**The Arrival**

- _Welcome to Pewter City_

Logan Martin sighed in relief as he read the sign. After days of trekking through Viridian Forest, he had finally arrived in Pewter City. Shaking the sweat, twigs, and leaves out of his frizzy dark hair, Logan reached for his waistband and retrieved a poké ball.

"Alright, Mawile," the boy called out as he tossed the ball in the air. "Come out and enjoy the view."

The moment she had been freed, the small pokémon began running in circles around Logan's feet. Unlike her trainer, the days spent in the forest had not drained any of her energy. In fact, she seemed even more energetic than she had been before they had left Viridian City. Logan decided to let her run around for a few more seconds before picking her up.

"_Maaaa!_" she pouted as she stared into the light brown eyes of her trainer.

"Hey, you can run around all you want as soon as we get something to eat," he said clearly. "Come on, climb on my back."

Mawile quickly made her way onto Logan's shoulders. Pulling a skateboard out from his large bag and setting it firmly on the ground, Logan thought about wearing his helmet. His older sisters would often reprimand him for not being safe whenever he and his pokémon participated in any kind of sport and he would usually ignore them...until he came home with bumps, bruises, and scrapes.

"The twins aren't here now though..." he muttered. "But knowing them, they probably have little spies all over the school."

His mind drifted to thoughts about the school he would be attending for the next several years. Louhearst Academy was its name and both of his parents and his sisters had attended. The school traveled all over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh and spent each year in one of those four regions. They usually spent about a month or so at one city or town before moving on to the next one. Logan would often hear stories about the school from his sisters when they were at home during the summer. From what he had gathered, Louhearst seemed like an interesting place and he could not wait until he actually got there.

"Alright, Mawile, let's find a restaurant!" Logan hopped on the skateboard and began speeding down the sidewalk. He resisted the urge to show off some tricks to the little kids and the older girls that he had passed by and managed to find a small restaurant a few minutes later.

The restaurant itself was a small stone building, similar to several other constructions in Pewter City. It had a serene feel to it and Logan instantly relaxed upon finding an empty booth. He quickly began placing his bags and his skateboard on the seat and had instructed Mawile to keep an eye on their belongings while he went to get them some food.

"Welcome!" the cashier greeted as Logan approached the counter. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Logan replied. "Can I get two tofu dogs and two small fries."

"Coming right up," the cashier stated. She stared at Logan for a moment. "Have I've seen you somewhere before? You look really familiar..."

Logan's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I...get that a lot..."

The cashier simply shrugged her shoulders and dropped the subject. After receiving his food, Logan immediately made his way back to his seat. Mawile had started jumping up and down and it was obvious that she was getting restless. Logan picked her up and tossed her in the air a few times until she was content. Once they began eating, Logan remembered that he had promised the twins that he would call them the moment he arrived in Pewter City. Pulling, out his phone, he called home and waited for an answer.

"_It took you long enough to call!"_

"Calm down, Coco."

"_I'm Riri! Get it right, brat!_"

"Yeah, it's definitely you. So, is there someone else I can talk with? Like Coco or Mom or anyone else on the planet?"

"_Watch it, baby bro. That mouth of yours will end up getting you in trouble at Louhearst. It'll make what happened to you at the Pokémon League look like nothing..."_

"Thanks, for bringing that up...again. It'd be nice if I could go a day without hearing about it. Look, just tell Mom and Coco that I'm in Pewter and that I'll call when I get to Louhearst."

"_Alright, bye_..."

Logan hung up the phone as he noticed Mawile staring curiously at him. She had finished her food and was waiting for her trainer to give notice to her.

"Let's make a promise, Mawile," he started.

"_Maaawile_?" She cocked her head.

"A promise to make these next four years at Louhearst the best years of our lives. What do you think?"

Mawile smiled and began jumping up and down. Logan took her reaction as a definite yes and finished eating. There were a few more errands he had to run before heading to the bus station that would take him to Louhearst Academy and he wanted to get them over as soon as possible. He recalled Mawile to her poké ball and wondered what he should do first on his list. Logan sniffed himself and almost gagged on the smell. His decision had immediately been made.

"_Time to find a shower._.."

* * *

"_Mr. Clarke, we have arrived in Pewter City..."_

Shane Clarke opened his eyes and sat up in the back seat of the limousine he was currently riding in. He had momentarily slipped into a light daze after Seviper had curled up next to him. Fixing his dark blond hair, the young man cleared his throat and prepared to give his orders to his driver.

"Milton, send word to my father..."

"Yes sir!" the driver replied earnestly. "I am also pleased to inform you that your mother has sent you a gift. We received it before we left Celadon, but Mrs. Clarke was adamant about not revealing it to you until we reached our destination."

A small black box was carefully pushed through the partition window and Seviper wrapped his tail around it. He gently flung it at his trainer before coiling back up on the floor.

"A gift from Mother?" Shane questioned as he examined the box. "Wonder what it could be? Hopefully it's something that will allow me to survive in this dreadful city..."

He opened the box and saw an expensive looking green scarf that looked as if it had been spun from only the finest thread. It did not look half bad to him and he figured he should wear it, if only to show his appreciation for his mother. Next to the scarf was a small note and Shane could recognize his her scent on it. He opened it and skimmed the letter that was inside.

_Dear Shane,_

_I know your father and I gave you plenty of gifts before you left home, but here is something just from me. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have fun at Louhearst. Just remember that not everyone you meet there will be as civilized and sophisticated as we are, but I am positive that your father has spoken with you about that already. Take care, darling._

_Love,_

_Mommy _

Shane rolled his eyes and stuffed the letter in his back pocket. He loved his mother, but she could be entirely too doting at times. However, his feelings about his father were a bit different. Shane's father was the type of man he could only hope to be like when he grew up and despite what he thought of the situation, Louhearst was really the best place for Shane to become like him.

"Milton," he called out. "I'm starving and I'm quite sure Seviper is as well. Find a restaurant for me to meet my friends at. They should be arriving in Pewter shortly..."

Shane relaxed a bit and let his mind wander as he passed by the sights in the stone city. Truthfully, it wasn't _too_ bad even if it was old-fashioned, but the fact that he would have to live in Pewter for at least a month was not very appealing. At least he would have his friends to be miserable with.

"_Sssssseviiiper_..." Seviper suddenly hissed distastefully as he glanced out of the window.

"Calm down," Shane ordered. "Yes, this place is...not what we're used to, but we'll make it..."

Seviper seemed to believe him and settled down. Shane, however, seemed to be suspicious of his own words. He did not know what the future held, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that he was going to take it by the reigns and that everyone would remember Shane Clarke...

* * *

**AN: The chapters will get longer, I promise. Hopefully, this was much better than the original first chapter. **

**Other stuff: I have a forum where you can come and chat about the story or anything else really and I still have the original story saved if you want to check it out, so let me know.**

**Adios!**


End file.
